The Cheater's Club
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: A/U: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose worked in high positions a Helmsley Financials and sometimes they needed a spot to let loose. This is where The Cheaters Club came into play.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Guess who's back, back again… I don't own any WWE characters.

Roman Reigns smiled at the table surrounded by his closest friends taking a sip of the wine the waitress brought over to him while smiling. He was used to the looks women and even men gave him even though he tried to downplay his looks.

When you're 6'3, Samoan and Italian, with long black hair, and in shape with a tribal tattoo on your arm you were going to get attention. The grey Armani suit against his skin was made just for him, literally. He laughed at a joke his best friend Dean Ambrose made about his fiancée.

"Man, I don't see why you were so gung ho on getting married." Dean shook his head after putting his phone down, probably answering a text from his nagging woman.

Dean was the opposite of Roman, held boyish good looks and was a white male with auburn hair, a small earring in his ear and while they both worked as financial advisors at Helmsley Financials, Dean was offered different liberties able to drop his suit more often, his raspy voice was firm and jovial, winning over clients with his laid back nature and even nicer fit body.

"Duties man, duties."

"You will never catch me in either of you two situation, having a girlfriend is hard enough." Their friend Seth Rollins joked.

Seth was the Director of Operations and was a nice in between of him and Dean keeping his hair with a fourth of it blonde, ensuring that his suits were always well fitted showing off his CrossFit body, and wearing his glasses that his girlfriend encouraged him to wear.

"You'll be there soon enough." Roman smiled his grey eyes glinting. "Besides, doesn't matter if I have a wife, she's satisfied and I'm free to do other things."

"Ahh... I wonder what Xavier has for us tonight."

"I hope he brought the thick chick back." Dean said as his eyes glazed over. "The way she felt on my cock, man…" He lewdly trailed off feeling himself getting hard just thinking of the woman he had.

"Did you request her?'

Xavier Woods worked in HR at Helmsley Franchise and was the proud founder of what the boys jokingly called "The Cheaters Club" it was reality a mansion that Xavier inherited from his parents. He used it as a home away from home and it got turned into a place where women were plentiful and the guys went to once every two weeks to escape their domestic lives.

"I did. Man, you have to try it."

"I got my own little lady I got." Roman smiled thinking back on the dark skinned female with a gorgeous smile and the fattest natural ass he ever had the ability to grope. She taught him some tricks that he never seen before and wanted, no needed to see her again.

"Doesn't mean you can't have more. " Seth interjected winking at the waitress who brought their meals over. "You know I need variety, you two always get the consistent pussy or as consistent as a month is." He cackled and smiled thinking of the women Xavier was going to have over.

The Cheater's Club was anonymous, the women wore blindfolds and didn't know who they were going to sleep with. They never questioned how Xavier got these women but he knew they were paid for their escapades and to hold the anonymity of the group.

"That's cause you're a hoe." Dean laughed clinking glasses with Roman at their friend displeasure.

"At least I'm not married nor have a fiancée, it's a different kind of hoe." Seth smiled before digging into his chicken linguini. "I'm not going to be like Phil, can you imagine he actually married AJ and is faithful?" Seth was still befuddled at one of their good friends falling in love with one of the women Xavier brought in and actually marrying her.

"He digs crazy chicks."

"I dig crazy chicks but only the ones that give the greatest head but not enough to marry them." Seth rolled his eyes in disgust. "You will never catch me falling in love."

"Aren't you in love with your girlfriend?" Roman asked.

"Sure."

Dean laughed at him and they continued eating their meals.

"We should head out now. I'll pay for our meals this time around." Dean pulled out his credit card and signaled the waitress back over. She took the card still smiling at all three men and Seth cocked his head to the side checking her body out as she walked away.

"Ten bucks she leaves her number." Seth stood up stretching sticking his chest out and fixing the glasses on his face.

"To who?" Dean took another sip of his beer looking over at Seth.

"Whomever, she looks down for a train."

"Choo Choo." Roman replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it's been awhile since we've done those and watch I'm going to be right." Seth smiled at the pretty red head with a thick Irish accent.

"Thanks so much for dining with us." The smile she gave all three let them know Seth was right. She gave Dean his card back and there was an extra piece of paper with it. "I hope to see you again."

Seth smiled at his companions watching Dean sign the receipt. "What did I tell ya'? You guys ready to head to Woods place? Zig said the girls are arriving and my dick is ready for some action."

"One day it's going to fall off." Roman laughed.

"Ha ha. As long as it falls off in a warm hole I'm happy."

A/N: This is obviously a new story and going to go a lot slower than the others. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own any of these characters and am not making money off of this story. This chapter is going to have multiple POVs hell, this story will have multiple POVs but it will be obvious when it changes.

The drive from the restaurant to Xavier's house didn't take long with Seth behind the wheel.

"Dude, the ladies aren't going anywhere you horn dog." Roman laughed sitting in the passenger seat of Seth's Altima. "Which head is doing the driving?"

"Both." Seth responded speeding down the street.

"It's been two weeks since we've been to Xavier's" Dean called out from the backseat. "And apparently Trace isn't giving him anything. What's going on with my favorite girl?"

"She's fine." Seth muttered. "This recent move between us and me agreeing is driving me crazy but luckily her hours are just as screwed as mine since she got the promotion."

"Oh she got it?" Dean nodded. "I'll have to text her and say congratulations."

"You text her?" Seth questioned looking at his friend through the rearview mirror as he pulled into Xavier's driveway.

"Well you know her and Renee hang out a lot so yeah, it's not often. I'm not going after your girl." Dean chuckled to himself taking off his seatbelt. "Although…"

"Although my ass, don't touch her." Seth snarled out getting out the car while Roman observed the two choosing to not speak exiting the car.

Dean didn't respond as he got out the car smoothing out his suit. "Ready?"

The three men knocked on the door as they took out their business cards to show the big man known as E who was guarding the door.

"Gentlemen! Long time no see. The masks are at the end of the hallway and you three know the routine."

One thing that Xavier tried to provide in the trysts was anonymity between both the patrons and the women that came to the parties. Xavier and E were the only two aware of everyone's identity that came in although the three were aware of two of their other friends that came to the establishment. The men picked out their masks and put them on before walking towards the living room. The party was in full effect with liquor, condoms, and a live sex show occurring on the makeshift stage.

Seth quickly walked away from his friends to get a glance of what he could try tonight as Dean and Roman stuck together just watching the act. It was two women who were touching each other sensually a redhead and brunette, the act was more intimate than anything else and a few men watched in appreciation. It was a smaller turnout tonight with only about 12 men in the room but the women were in abundance.

Roman saw one that caught his eye a lady in a black leather bra, matching thong, and a leather mask upon her face wearing a collar with a chain however no one was holding on.

"I think I found what I like." Roman nudged Dean with his shoulders for Dean to turn around.

"Isn't that a bit out of your comfort zone and what happened to the fat ass you were craving?"

"She might not be here and besides; this should all be out of our comfort zone." Roman said with a smile that had a twinge of emotion that Dean couldn't place in the darkness. "We'll reconvene later." Roman walked towards the woman grabbing her chain as she followed him obediently towards one of the private rooms upstairs.

Dean was left standing there still watching the show as his phone went off again and he was sure it was Renee texting him again for the third time tonight. He turned it off ignoring her and would make it up by bringing her a gift. It was the plus of having a materialistic fiancée his indiscretions would be forgiven with a gesture that would cost him.

He knew Roman forgot about the woman he wanted but Dean didn't forget the one he had the night prior. He finally took his eyes off the show to see if the woman was there maybe.

"D!" A voice whispered loudly as the man rolled his eyes turning his head towards the voice.

"No names." Dean mumbled under his breath. "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't even say your real name." The dark brown hair was pulled into a long ponytail and regardless of how the mask fit his face it didn't hide his very chiseled, square chin. "Didn't think you'd be here again."

"Well, you know how it is." Dean shrugged grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waitresses who was walking around in body paint covering a very fit body.

"Damn that one is nice." The man rubbed his chin. "Just saying hey I saw your other bodyguards walking around."

"Well you know." Dean wasn't in the mood for small talk. He didn't have an issue with the man in front of him however this wasn't the time for talking. "We'll talk later. You can catch a ride with us after this." He offered knowing Seth wouldn't mind, more people to listen to him bragging.

"Bet. See you later."

Dean rolled his eyes watching the guy walk off, he worked with them at Helmsley Financials and was actually the one to introduce them to The Cheater's Club and had a name that Dean hated saying because of how ridiculous it sounded, _Dolph Ziggler._ Dean chuckled but the guy was good at his job working as the head of Marketing. _It's not the time for work._ He continued scoping out the area for the woman he was looking for.

 ** _Seth_**

"How does this dick feel whore?" Seth didn't waste any time pressing the brunette woman against the door pulling her more into him.

"So good, so fucking good." The woman moaned out throwing herself back towards him.

"I know it does." He smiled to himself feeling euphoric like all the stress of the week was leaving him and he was taking it out against the woman whose face was against the door.

He recently moved into the house he bought with his girlfriend Tracey and it was stressful. He knew he loved her, he just needed to sow his oats and once he did that he would commit to her. _Now is not the time to think of her, not with this woman with the nicest tits is coming around you._

"Yeah, you better come for daddy." He slapped her ass with his hand.

"What's my name?"

"Daddy!" The woman yelled out as Seth continued his ministrations.

"Damn right I'm daddy."

 ** _Roman_**

"So you will do anything I want?"

"Yes master."

Roman smiled at the woman and was unsure of himself for once. He never been with someone who allowed him to take control, his wife was the dominant one in their relationship. He wasn't a pushover however in the bedroom he always allowed her to take charge and wanted to know what it would be like if he was able to.

"Touch yourself." Roman commanded.

The woman's skin was pale against all the black and her was black as well yet full. Her hands trailed against the leather bra slowly. "Like this Master?" Her hands teased her already hardening nipples. "Does this please you?"

Roman caught the accent, it was British but could tell she tried to hide it but it came out.

"Touch your pussy for me." Roman was shocked at the dirty talk. He and his wife been together since high school and she never liked when he talked dirty so he stopped. He wished it would be this simple with her for them to get outside their comfort zone but she didn't want to feel demeaned. He shook his head getting rid of the thoughts of his wife. _Now is not the time, focus on what's in front of you._

 ** _Dean_**

Dean wasn't having any luck finding the woman he was looking for. He knew that maybe she got taken away by someone else. The women were allowed to turn down the men that wanted them offers and he hoped that the one night with her would encourage that to happen.

He was just about to give up when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was expecting to see Dolph again however found the woman he was searching for smiling at him.

"Hey." She whispered. "Looking for someone?"

Dean smiled as he took her hand she was shorter than him by a whole foot and nothing like what he normally went for, complete opposite of Renee. She was thicker, with full lips, and the smoothest brown skin he ever saw.

"Yeah, you. Want to go upstairs?" Dean hated his voice some days. It was gravelly and deep but the woman in front of him seemed to get off on it the last time they were together having him say the dirtiest things to her.

"Of course. I was looking for you last week." She whispered again.

It was something familiar about her, something about her that felt right an emotion Dean wasn't used to not with as long they've been coming here.

"Sorry, I'm here now."

"Upstairs?" She held her hand out to him and he grasped it following her.

"I spent the whole night looking for you, why would I say no?"

A/N: Thanks for reading. This was more of an introduction to the Club and how it works-I think going forward each character will have their own chapter. It's solely focusing on the men more so than the women but that MAY change. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own any of these characters and am not making money off of this story. Here's another chapter!

 ** _Seth_**

The weekend came quickly for Seth and he watched as his girlfriend brought him a tray of food. His hair was all over the place and he was shirtless sitting up smiling at her.

"Babe, what's this about?"

"We haven't seen each other all week it seems." His girlfriend Tracy Ryan smiled at him flashing her smile. They met a year and a half ago in passing at the café in downtown St. Louis and she took the last blueberry muffin opting to share it with him and they hit it off after that. "I'm just wanting to enjoy my baby." She placed the tray down in front of him.

"You're too good to me." Seth leaned over kissing her cheek.

"I know."

"Cocky much?"

"I learned from the best CrossFit Jesus, eat up we got to unpack some more. Don't forget you agreed to let me decorate."

"Don't remind me." Seth mumbled. He did love Tracy, he knew that she was the one for him, no one else compared but this move was too quick for him. He didn't know what made him agree to her but maybe it was the smile she got on her face or the way she leaned into him but that face was gone now.

He looked at the woman as she frowned, shook her head, and stood up. He could tell she wanted to say more but was biting her lip to avoid it but her head quickly turned to look at him. "Forget it. I don't want to spend my off day packing, who needs a housewarming party. I'm going out with Renee."

"Trac— "

"Don't even bother Seth. Enjoy breakfast."

Seth was almost content to letting her walk out however seeing her in nothing but his shirt, her hips swaying and her ass sticking out from underneath it did something to him and had him moving the food aside quickly to grab her from behind. "I didn't mean it like that."

He leaned down kissing her neck softly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Tracy whispered.

"For not sounding excited about unpacking."

"That's it?"

"Should there be more?" Seth was kissing her neck gently feeling himself getting aroused just from feeling her hips and ass pressed against him. He pushed her black hair to the side more having to bend down just to reach her short frame against his. "Want me to start singing Ebony and Ivory again?"

"Please don't." Tracy felt her body relax against him a small smile on her lips. "My parents didn't appreciate it either."

"Your dad has no sense of humor."

"Seth, you were answering a question about interracial dating by singing 'Ebony and Ivory'" Tracy laughed at the memory leaning back onto him. "Did I pressure you into moving in together? Be honest."

Seth stopped kissing her and made her turn around to look at him. "You know me and you know how I am. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to live with you." The lie came easy for him he was used to it and he got the smile from her he loved to see.

"You would tell me if we have issues right?" Tracy held his brown eyes with brown eyes of her own needing to make sure he was being truthful.

"I would tell you if we had issues." Seth repeated after her kissing her again before picking her up. "Tell Renee you'll be busy today we got some unpacking and several rooms to break in today."

"Unpacking first, breaking in later, and I got plans with my sister later tonight."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"Sister time, babe. Do I ever interrupt guy time?"

"Fine. Fine. Just tell her don't keep you out late." Seth wondered if he could sneak out to the club but doubting it because she would probably come back before he could sneak in.

"Does she ever babe? Seriously, let's unpack. I'll give you a gift after each box is done." Tracy winked at him and Seth felt himself twitch. That was something else he loved about Trace was when she was in the mood to have sex she almost beat him out with her appetite.

"Bet."

 ** _Roman_**

Roman was in the kitchen with his wife making breakfast for both of them. It was a secret to his friends but he enjoyed cooking anything doing with food. He felt arms wrap around him and his wife Gabrielle poked his back gently. "What are you making today?"

"Just a basic omelette of course, nothing too fancy."

"Basic?" Gabrielle looked at the ingredients he had out, green peppers, cheese, onions, mushrooms, bacon, and other meats. "Is your family coming over?"

"You know I'm a growing boy." Roman turned around to kiss his wife but she pulled away.

"Morning breath."

"You know I don't care about that now give your husband a kiss."

"Yeah, you don't but I do."

Roman sighed turning back to the skillet adding some of everything into the omelette. "What did you want in yours?"

"Just add bacon and mushrooms to mine."

"Live a little try a meat lover one at least."

"Not today."

"You say that all the time."

"Why do I feel like this is more than just about breakfast?" Gabrielle put her hand on her hips the ring she was wearing flashing.

"It's not. Why would it be about anything more than breakfast?'

He felt her eyes staring in the back of his head and he turned around smiling at her. "It's only about breakfast and you adding something other than your mushroom and bacon. What about cheese? I can sprinkle some cheese on it."

"No Roman! Just leave it as is. I love your cooking regardless and let me enjoy my plain meal." Gabrielle smiled trying to get the tone lighthearted. "Oh, my mom is coming over later."

"Really Gabby? I had a whole day planned for us."

"Well mom wants to go shopping but we can go to dinner later, maybe do Melting Pot. I know how much you love that."

"Fine."

"You're not fine but thanks for allowing this time, you can hang out with us or maybe call your boys but not Seth." Gabrielle rolled her eyes just saying his name. Her hazel eyes rolling at the thought of him. "I like Tracy but she can do better, he's sleazy."

"He's not sleazy."

"Oh please! You're lucky I know you guys are boys."

Roman completed her dish ignoring her statement as if she was giving him permission to hang out with his friends. It was this constant battle between them where she sometimes treated him like a child and it frustrated him immensely.

"Here's your breakfast." Roman handed her a plate as she sat at the breakfast bar. He took the time to admire her features. She was 5'10" which was nice and her hour glass figure that she kept up by working out 7-days a week right along with him. "I love you."

"This food I love more than you right now." Her eyes closed as she took a bite. "Your cooking is amazing; I love you more just for this."

Roman chuckled putting a kiss into her hair. It was moments like this that he enjoyed the most when it was just them getting along without a struggle for the true head of household.

"What if I couldn't cook?"

"Then I would love the fact we could order good takeout in the city."

Roman laughed finishing up his meal and enjoying the peaceful moment he was finally having with his wife.

 ** _Dean_**

"Are you still mad?" Dean watched as Renee got ready to hang out with Tracy.

"Nope." His blonde fiancée answered back running her fingers through her messy hair.

"You are."

"I said 'nope' Dean, hand me my phone it's probably Trace."

Dean reached on the night stand tossing the phone to Renee who caught it easily. "Damn."

"Damn?"

"She cancelled our plans or Seth encouraged her to do better things." Renee rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll go to the wedding venue alone unless you want to come."

"No thanks."

"Dean! You know you have to do things with me besides we can do some wedding activities. You want to make me un mad then come with me to pick shit out for this wedding."

"Aha! So you are mad at me still."

"I'm tired of you ignoring my calls Dean. It's like you're doing something that I'm not privy to."

"Yeah like working. I'm sorry that I don't bartend like you and can juts have my phone out all the time. I'm working." Dean rubbed his forehead even though he was lying about his activities there was some truth to his words. Renee needed to talk to him once an hour for some reason, it was ego stroking but now she was getting too demanding.

"Well I'm so sorry that my job doesn't meet your high and mighty standards."

"That's not what I said."

"Without words. Look, either you come with me to look at these or we're done."

Dean rolled his eyes rolling out the bed. "Don't start this mess again, let's do this and maybe we can get something nice for you." Dean knew the best way to shut her up was to get her something. He loved her but he was tired of her demanding all of his time now. He thought back to the woman he saw a couple days ago and how he enjoyed being with her. It was physical however he knew that if it was outside of the club he would want to get to know her better but that was against the club rules. Phil got away with it but almost spilled the beans with the crazy chick he met.

"Earth to Dean, start getting ready. Where was your mind at?"

"Wondering if we could get black roses somehow."

"What about deep purple? Let's compromise." Renee felt the anger leaving her with Dean finally contributing something to the wedding conversation.

"We can go to a florist too."

Renee smiled big hugging him tightly. "This is all I wanted."

Dean knew the best way to get through this night was knowing he was going to the Club later that night alone this time but he promised _her_ he would be back.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own any of these characters and thanks for reading/writing/favoriting

 ** _Dean_**

Dean was trying to hold in his yawn while at work between wedding planning with Renee and pretending to care about the little details she threw at him annoyed him to no end. The only consolation he found was his mystery lady at The Cheater's Club and seeing her again. She was a breath of fresh air and a warm tight hole he felt was made for him.

 _"_ _What's your name?" He asked whispering in her ear while teasing her nipples with his fingernails._

 _"_ _You know I can't say." The woman whispered again arching underneath him._

 _"_ _Why are you here?" Dean felt he needed to ask her, he knew his reasons or thought he knew. It was an escape for him, a way to live and remember his past life of random trysts and escapades that take the edge off of him._

 _The mood changed when he asked her that however as she sucked on his neck gently but not hard enough to leave marks on him. "Have you ever been in love?" The question came out of nowhere it seemed and it made him stop and look at her through her green eyes that he could tell were contacts._

 _"_ _I am now."_

 _"_ _So why are YOU here?" The woman turned the question back on cocking her head to the side._

 _"_ _Escape. My fiancée…" Dean shook his head "She's demanding as hell I need this."_

 _"_ _Do you ever feel guilty?"_

 _"_ _I did the first time but not anymore." The answer came out easily and he wished it was this easy to just have a conversation with Renee in between the lust but even he could admit since this woman came into his life, the lust for her was failing. He was going through the motions when it came to her now. "Do you have a significant other I should be wary of?"_

 _"_ _No. I'm all yours."_

 _"_ _That's what I like to hear." Dean never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss her but kissing involved feelings but the way she was looking at him had him leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Your body is beautiful."_

 _"_ _You sure know how to charm a girl."_

 _"_ _I could do more to you if you'd like."_

 _"_ _Show me."_

Dean shook his head of the memory between him and the woman. There was something about her that was so easy to talk to and he just enjoyed being around her and talking to her. He chalked it up to it being something new and fresh and while he enjoyed being with Renee and planning his wedding she was becoming something he looked forward to.

Dean couldn't believe he found someone that he actually wanted to hang out with outside of the Club. He was normally an introvert, wanting to stay to himself and before he found _her_ in the club it was random fucks but something about her was comforting.

 _Stop it Ambrose._

Dean threw himself back into his work looking over the paperwork Hunter sent to him for a potential investor by the name of Vince Russo and this guy had to be joking with his proposal.

"Thanks for answering my calls this weekend!"

Dean looked up happy for the interruption as Roman entered his office.

"You're welcome."

Roman stared the man down not happy about his reaction. "Gabby abandoned me for her mom."

"Sorry? I went to the club."

"I would've went."

"I had an engagement."

"Your girl." Roman rubbed his beard looking at his best friend. "Don't get attached."

"I'm not." Dean mumbled looking back at the paperwork and shaking his head at the words he was reading.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to get away."

"I figured you were busy and yeah, I had a prior engagement with the girl."

"I was free most of the weekend, we are finally off and Gabby chooses to spend it with her mom. I need a break, want to go to The Club tonight."

"I'm down." Dean hoped his girl would be there and he noticed since meeting her he didn't want anyone else but her.

"I wonder if Seth can get away, apparently he and Tracy finished unpacking and planning a housewarming party in a couple of weeks."

"He's going to be on house arrest then." Dean chuckled.

"Seth is the king of liars so he'll find away."

"How's Gabby?"

"She wants a baby." Roman sighed soothing his perfect bun. "Her clock is ticking apparently."

"Holy shit a kid? Do you even want one?"

"I would love a child but I don't know if we should."

"Did you tell her that?" Dean knew the answer before he even asked. Roman was like a big brother to him and Seth but he could tell that he wasn't 100% happy, hell, any man that went to the club wasn't happy that's what put them there in the first place. It was easy to forget your woes while sliding into something else and that's what Roman did.

"I asked her if she was sure and she said yes."

"So you slid your dick into home plate without any rubber while in the typical missionary position and being talked to like a child." Dean finished the sentence for him even though he knew that wasn't close to what he was going to say.

"Something like that."

"Exactly like that probably."

"You don't get it."

"You don't Ro. She's going to control you more if you don't resolve these issues then bringing a kid into the equation won't help the situation it would hurt it."

Roman wanted to snap on his friend but he knew his own childhood was brought into play with the last sentence. Dean was right but he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want a child until his marriage was fixed. Roman didn't know about Dean but the guilt at needing the Cheater's Club was getting to him.

"Quit trying to be right."

"I am right and it's okay Ro. You two should really get counseling."

"How can you get counseling when the other party won't even admit that something isn't right in the relationship? I know I will make a damn good father and Gabby would make an even better mom but all I can think is of the issues we have amongst ourselves."

"You have to talk to her Roman." Dean used his first name instead of his nickname.

"I'll talk to her the same day you talk to Renee." Roman winked at his friend knowing that it mean. the conversation would never happen.

There was a small silence and Dean was about to speak when a knock was at his door and someone walked in. Roman turned quickly noticing Seth.

"Pow wow without me?"

"You know you're our least favorite." Dean chuckled letting Seth know that it was a joke. "Roman and I were just having a small conversation."

"Club tonight?" Seth ignored Dean as his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"Yeah, we can Club tonight."

"Good. Trace drove me crazy all weekend with the unpacking but in between that she gave me the best head I can recall."

"At least someone got some head." Roman mumbled looking at Seth.

"My baby is good at." Seth smiled eyes closing at the memory.

"So what's the point of the Club then?" Roman asked intrigued on how Seth was getting what he wanted at home why still entertain the random sex.

"It's like having one flavor of ice cream when you enjoy several. I love Trace, she's end goal for me but I can't stop but wondering if the grass is greener."

"So random sex with strangers helps curb those urgings?"

"Not help but I can mow the grass on a different lawn and go back home to where it's manicured perfectly." Seth winked and cackled to himself for his one-liner.

"I'll drive but you two have to get out of my office I got work to do."

Roman turned to leave before another knock on the door happened.

"Come in. Damn, can I get some work done around here, please?" Dean yelled watching a third party walk into the room.

"Gentleman and Dean." Dolph Ziggler laughed to himself at his horrible attempt at a joke closing the door behind him. "Club?"

Roman and Seth looked over at the man, he was something different. He worked in recruiting somewhere along the lines of Seth but in a different avenue.

"Yeah did you want a ride?" Dean offered since it was his turn to drive.

"Of course. I need a break from the wife."

"How is Nao?" Roman asked about Dolph's wife Naomi who was a dark skinned woman with braids and the brightest smile he ever saw.

"She's good but pregnant and man, someone should have warned me on the emotions that women go through; it's like having to deal with multiple personalities."

"It's that bad?" Roman shuddered at the thought of his wife being pregnant. It was already hard enough to deal with her but throwing off kilter hormones made him feel a different range of emotions.

"Between morning and night sickness, and random cravings, yes. I need this release."

"Just meet us after work." Dean said going back to the paperwork. "Now you three get the hell out, I got work to do."

The three men left and Dean hoped the mystery woman was there tonight.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter more of our favorite spot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for reading, still don't own any of the characters and mainly doing this for the amusement of myself and whomever enjoys reading about cheating lol.

 ** _Roman_**

Roman was in a funk when he got into the passenger seat of Dean's truck; Gabby called him about scheduled dates to have sex in order to have a child and he wanted to tell her no but this was the most attentive she's been with him in a while. The problem was their sex was now on a schedule in one position that she thinks would help them out and he didn't want to bring a child in their world when the issues between them weren't fixed.

 **Thanks for the schedule love but we need to talk before we have a child.**

 **Talk about what Roman? We're financially set. I work from home already so what's the problem?**

 **We can talk about when I get home.**

 **No, let's talk about it now since you brought it up. What's the problem?**

 **Our marriage is not the best, we have issues communicating.**

 **Communicating what? I always tell you what I think, we talk.**

 **Yeah, YOU always tell me what you want but do you ever listen to what I want?**

 **Is this about sex? You knew what I did and didn't like in the bedroom.**

 **It's not just about that but it's a portion, maybe we should go to counseling before we have a child.**

 **We don't' need anyone telling us how to run our marriage.**

 **Right, just you huh?**

Roman looked at his phone and never got a response back from his wife and it bothered him to no end. He was going to The Club to avoid the argument that was soon to come. He knew that Gabrielle was a bit prudish but he loved her in spite of it.

"You okay Big Dog?" Dolph called out from the backseat patting his shoulder.

"I'm good." Roman responded but the tone was anything but. He just needed to relieve some stress and it was hitting him how he was cheating on his wife and has been for the past 6 months. He never thought he would be this man, he took his vows seriously, and the fact nothing he said to his wife would change anything.

His mind was thinking about the dark skinned woman or even the British girl he had his last visit. He needed to feel in charge tonight and was going exactly for that.

They were waiting on Seth last so they could head out and Dean nudged his shoulder raising his eyebrows. He was thankful for his friends but especially the best friend he had in Dean. He wasn't married but understood the problems that Roman faced from his own experiences with his parents and with his engagement.

The knock on the driver's rear door kicked Roman out of his thoughts as Seth finally entered the car. "Sorry about that, had a call go over. Are we ready gentlemen?" Seth couldn't hide the excitement and it got to Roman.

"A call go over?" Dolph was leaning at Seth. "Woah some call." Dolph snatched the phone out of his hand. "Damn, Trace doesn't hold back. She almost up to Nao with that ass!"

"Give me my damn phone back man!" Seth snatched the phone back locking it quickly while Dean and Roman turned around quickly.

"What we miss?" Dean asked chuckling.

"Trace in an orange thong and no bra, Man." Dolph chuckled.

"She was just telling me she can't wait for me to come home, so let's do this so I can tend to business." Seth buckled up his seatbelt smiling.

"Can we see the picture up here too? We're missing out apparently." Dean started the car. "I mean since no one is offering me gas may as well offer nudes."

"No! Dolph wasn't even supposed to see it. I'm not sharing pictures of my girlfriend to help you get your jollies off besides that's what The Club is for."

"So your girl is sending you nudes and you're going to The Club for what?" Roman's tone was serious and held a sense of envy.

"What's that man?"

"You heard me Rollins. Your girl gives you space, you can talk to her about anything, get nudes, hell she gives you head just for unpacking boxes and you still cheat on her with random women." Roman's voice was clearer this time. "Don't give me that bullshit on mowing lawns either, why would you cheat on someone that does exactly what you want?"

"Are you being serious bro?" Seth avoid the question. "it's between us."

"It's not between 'us' because she doesn't even know, come on. She's sending you nudes and you can't keep your dick in your pants."

"Yeah, like your wife knows what you're doing either. Do I question your motives so why the hell are you questioning mine?"

"Let me tell you this joke on the corrupted-"

"Be quiet Dolph." Roman responded. "Come on, you're the man as you like to think, be a man and answer the question." He turned around as much as he could see Dean's warning face but it was too late for that. He would love to have what Seth had with his wife, someone that understood, open minded, he didn't want Tracy but why would he cheat on someone that gives him all he wants.

"It's none of your business."

"Aw, do you feel inadequate if women aren't flocking to you? Is that it?" Roman toyed with him now."

"Ro." Dean finally stepped in sending him a warning. "Drop it."

"Come on Dean, I'm sure we're all curious. Fine, let's go to you Dolph. What's your point?"

"Hey, how did I get brought into this equation?"

"You wanna hang with the big boys that run the yard don't you?" Roman didn't know where this was coming from, maybe it was the argument with his wife that was egging him on.

"I love Naomi man; you guys know this. I haven't been in a while but I need this one night." Dolph was started to feel guilty in a sense. He knew that Naomi was pregnant and her body was going through so many different things and he should be there with her probably. "Is this a guilt trip cause damn it's working." The chuckle that left Dolph made him uncomfortable.

"Nothing like that. I'm curious." Roman felt bad because he could hear it in Dolph's voice that he wasn't making the right decision but his annoyance with Seth was still there. "Trace loves you man."

"Gabby loves you man." Seth retorted. "Don't question me Ro. I love you like a brother but don't fit your lips to judge me. I love Tracy but I'm not fit for this monogamous life but one day I'll end this."

"We're all going to get our karma one day." Dean spoke up finally. "None of us are Saints and thanks for ruining the vibe Ro."

"That wasn't my intention."

"So what was it?" Seth was getting loud. "I love Tracy; we all know this but it's so easy to get free pussy at her status. We can afford our way into places like The Club where women want us, want me and yeah I know she's perfect but it's too damn perfect so this is how I get away from it."

Roman didn't speak not believing his friend's answer. It just didn't make sense, who could not accept a relationship because it was too perfect?

"Simmer down men, we're all fucked up." Dean chimed in. "I shouldn't be here, you shouldn't, you shouldn't and you shouldn't but here we are." The last of the sentence was spoken as Dean pulled into the parking spot.

"Hopefully there's just a show going on." Dolph mumbled. "Thanks for reminding me I have a conscious Roman."

"That wasn't my intention man, you can go in and do what you want I don't judge. I apologize for that."

"Don't, you're right in a sense. I have a sexy ass woman at home." Dolph smiled and she's carrying my child.

The thought of Naomi carrying made Roman think of his own wife and what he wanted but didn't have at home.

"I think I should get an apology." Seth spoke up, his voice sounding cocky.

"You're going to have to wait then cause your ass isn't getting it." Roman finally responded as he exited the car and walked towards Xavier's house.

 ** _Dean_**

Dean was worried about his friend and he was starting to question his own motives with coming to The Club. Renee wasn't _that_ bad when he thought about it she was just demanding and clingy.

 _Okay, but that is a bad flaw to have too._ His mind thought. He couldn't even get into the spirit of the show in front of him, this one was a striptease performance. He just wanted to see his girl, they didn't make plans to meet up but he hoped she was there.

His mind went to Roman who was being pulled upstairs by the girl he talked about and he hoped that would calm him back down on the drive back to the office.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Dean turned around quickly he would know that voice anywhere, the small whisper that felt like a symphony to his ears.

"I charge more than a penny."

"Well, I can pay you in something else." The small smile she gave him made him do the same although the mask he wore this time didn't hide his dimples.

The woman placed one of her fingers inside of them smiling. "Upstairs?"

"How about we just sit in a corner and talk?" Dean was shocked by his own words to her and he could almost see the confusion of her face even though the mask hid all of her face.

"I'd like that."

Dean took her hand and led her away from the room into a small space near the kitchen.

"How was your day?" He asked feeling lame just from that question.

"Long. I had a lot of work to do and I came here hoping I would see you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I enjoy talking to you and well the other things."

"The other things huh?"

"Yes. I'm not going to stroke your ego too much but you're good at both."

"Well that's nice to hear so what do you do?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Why not? What if I wanted to see you outside of here?"

"I would tell you no."

"Fair enough, would you mind us spending this time just talking tonight? No other things."

"I told you I would love that."

 ** _Seth_**

Seth was irritated from the interrogation with Roman and even with Tracy for sending him that picture before he came here. He knew he was lucky for what he had at home, he didn't need anyone telling him that.

He grabbed the first woman that approached him, a blonde woman with a cat mask and a thick muscular build. The sex between them was rushed and even with that Seth didn't feel satisfied from it.

He still felt hard even after he was done fucking the blonde and went back downstairs to grab another woman. He did a quick survey of the room and peeped Dean talking to a woman and laughing at what she was saying, the flirty touches didn't go unnoticed by him and he hoped that Dean knew what he was doing.

He spotted Dolph watching the show with a drink in his hand but his phone was out and Seth had a feeling he was texting his wife probably and would be shocked if the man stayed the entire night.

"Hey, I heard you can show a girl a good time." The woman was tall and had tattoos all over her. "I'm down if you're down and I'm down for whatever you can throw at me."

Seth had a hidden fixation with tats and this woman had a body full of them with black hair and a nose piercing. "Oh, you heard I can?"

"Yeah, want to show me a good time tonight. It's a first and I hear you're the perfect person to break me in." She ran her fingers through his chest and cupped his still hard dick.

"Aren't you bold?"

"Don't you love it. Follow me."

Seth felt his dick jump in his pants again at how bold the woman was going forgetting all about Roman and his judgements against him as he followed the woman upstairs.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Bonus chapter! Same disclaimer no money, don't own.

 ** _Dean_**

The weekend came quickly with Dean making visits to The Club all week to see the girl who caught his eyes. He opted not to have sex with her instead they would talk for hours about life, their dreams, and Dean learned that the girl was dating someone as she let it slip accidentally. He was upset at first but he had a fiancée so who was he to judge her. They both were running away from their relationships in some form and there was an unspoken rule they wouldn't talk about their relationships.

"Dean, sweetie. I'm going to hang out with Tracy for a bit today." Renee whispered moving his hair aside and kissing forehead.

Dean mumbled some words to her waving her off.

"I'll be back later man meat." Renee snickered knowing he hated that nickname.

"Go away." Dean mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"You're so rude to me. I'll bring you a present later."

 ** _Roman_**

"There is nothing wrong with our marriage." Gabrielle said between clenched teeth staring at the back of Roman's head as he made a protein shake.

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"That's the problem Gabby! It's always what you say, it has to be your way and I'm just left out of the equation."

"Stop the dramatics Roman, you know it's not that way."

"When is the last time we did something I enjoyed?" Roman turned around looking at her. They never got back on the proper footing after the texting and Roman finally put his foot down with having sex with her on her schedule. "I want to go to a football game, I want to enjoy the museum but no, my plans are put on hold because we have to do what you enjoy all the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not into sports."

"It's not just that we don't do anything I want."

"What is that you want Roman?" Gabrielle crossed her arms glaring her eyes at her husband.

"I want us to go to counseling."

"We don't need someone else putting their damn noses in our business! You know how I feel about this so quit bringing it up."

"Well either we go to counseling or this marriage… this marriage has to end."

 ** _Seth_**

Seth was laying in the bed worn out from the sex he and Tracy just had before she went out with Renee. Tracy matched him in bed with her appetite and they even had a round 3 before she left the house to meet up with her friend. Roman's words still got to him but that didn't stop him from going to the club every other night. He couldn't explain his need for attention and what he got from the women but they provided his physical needs. It was nicer than he expected having Tracy next to him every night but he knew he had to control his visits. The only consolation he had was Tracy job at the marketing firm was being more demanding and she was working hellacious hours just as he was.

He avoided Roman as much as he could but working at the same job and visiting the same place didn't help it. He opted to drive alone to the club instead of riding with his friends picking up whomever he could.

The thought of Tracy at home waiting on him was making him feel guilt he didn't expect to feel. She was too good for this and he loved her, hell, his mom gave him their family ring for whenever he was ready to propose but here they were. It sat in his drawer for the past two weeks and a part of him wanted to propose but the other part was scared of the extra commitment the ring would add.

 ** _Renee & Tracy_**

"Can you believe Dean is being traditional and doesn't want to see my dress?" Renee spoke looking at wedding dresses. "I'm shocked he even went with me to look at the venue, which we finally set a date! It's going to be November of next year."

"Well, it is tradition and Dean is kind of old fashioned. Ooh what about this one?" Tracy pulled out an ivory dress with a sweetheart neckline and tulle. "This one screams you: vintage and tacky." Tracy laughed handing her the dress.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Renee gushed handing Tracy her purse so she could try it on.

"What's going on with you and Seth?"

"I don't know. I feel like I'm pushing him when I'm not even doing that. I want him to enjoy life, I want him to have space but…"

"Seth was a complete hoe before you as you know." Renee called out in the dressing room. "I'm shocked he finally settled down."

"I am too but I don't know some days. I love him but..." Tracy trailed off from her words as Renee came out the room. "Oh my goodness, it's perfect! You look so beautiful in it. I think you need to say yes to this dress." Tracy laughed at her own joke from the TV show she used to watch religiously.

"I can't believe it. It feels so right and so perfect." Renee turned in the dress checking herself out in the mirror. "I don't know what I'd do without you being here. I'll have to add you in my wedding speech now just for picking out this dress."

"Just make sure it's all positive and none of your corny humor." Tracy joked back. The dress did look good against her semi pale skin and the Ivory went well with the flowers her and Dean picked. "What would you do without me?"

"Go absolutely fucking crazy." Renee laughed.

 ** _Roman_**

Gabrielle looked at him with her mouth opened at the sound of the words divorce. She knew that he was against divorce but to hear him give her an ultimatum bothered her.

"Are you joking right now?" The words came out whispered and shocked.

"No Gabrielle. I wish I could say I was but you're not taking this serious enough."

"Roman, we can fix this together."

"We can't. That's the problem, we've tried to fix it ourselves for the past year and it's only getting worst, at least for me."

"I don't know what to say."

Roman walked closer to his wife taking her hands in his and ignored the hurt he felt as she yanked her hands away.

"You just threatened me with divorce because you're not getting your way."

"That's not it!" Roman's voice got louder. "WE have problems and you're blind if you can't see them."

"Oh, I'm blind now? Whatever Roman. Do what you want."

"Do you think I want to do this?" Roman's voice got loud. "I love you. I want to be with you but you won't even meet me halfway."

"Your halfway is us going to counseling."

"It's better than me just asking for a divorce."

"Do what you have to do then Roman." Gabrielle responded walking away from her husband.

 ** _Dean_**

He felt rejuvenated after working out which consisted of a long run outside. He was pouring a glass of water when he heard the door open and Renee voice and someone else.

"Man meat are you here?" Renee yelled out.

"Kitchen." Dean yelled back at her and he heard the additional footsteps he was sure belonged to Tracy.

His prediction was right as the two women walked into the kitchen.

"Honey! Tracy picked out the perfect dress for me! You're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will." Dean finally said after drinking the water down.

"I got you an amazing gift by the way since I am so excited." Renee couldn't stop smiling taking a DVD out of her bag. "Your extreme wrestling movie." Renee presented it to him and smiled at his eyes lighting up.

"Holy shit, how did you find this?" Dean pulled her in a big hug and kissing her lips.

"Okay you two! This is my cue to exit." Tracy intervened smiling.

"Hey Trace." Dean spoke looking over Renee's shoulder and felt odd for some reason.

"Hey Dean." Tracy spoke back to him smiling.

"You don't have to go you know that? I'm about to make something for lunch, why don't you stay?"

"I'd like that." Tracy whispered to him as a sense of recognition hit him.

'What?"

"I told you I would love that." She repeated looking him into his eyes for a brief moment before turning her head.

Dean's eyes went wide as he stared at her still hugging Renee. _That voice…_

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing/favoriting/following this story and just enjoying the messiness that will ensue. I don't own any of the characters and still no money sadly.

 ** _Dean_**

Dean put the chicken quesadillas he made from scratch on the table doing everything he could to avoid Tracy's face. He couldn't believe that she was the woman from The Club. _No, she's not it's just a coincidence._ Dean's mind felt fucked and Tracy wasn't treating him any differently than normal laughing at the expense of him and Renee.

"Do you guys have guacamole?" Tracy asked making herself a plate.

"Ew, you eat that." Renee squealed in disgust. "I swear you and Dean are gross. Who wants to eat that?"

"It's good." They both said at the same time as Tracy laughed. "Don't knock it."

"It's in the fridge; I'll grab it for you." Dean got up feeling awkward again and was trying not to let it show.

"Don't worry about it." Tracy sat her tray down and bumped into Dean and the tension was there. Dean took in her appearance being this close to her and she tilted her head. "Are you going to move?" The whisper was back and it was all the confirmation he needed.

"My bad."

Renee sat watching the two laughing. "Trace, is Seth not enough for you that you want Dean too?"

"Ew, Dean. You can have this scraggly ragamuffin." The insult was easy as she bent over to go through the fridge. Dean took his seat back at the table trying not to look at her ass in the shorts she was wearing and he was shocked he didn't realize it before then.

A comfortable silence fell over the table as everyone started eating and the moan from Tracy had him looking at her.

"Oh my god, this is so good." She gave another appreciative moan of Dean's cooking taking another bite.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." Dean smiled and trying to keep his erection still but her moans took him back to the nights he had her, especially the first night. He had so many questions and even in the arousal he was annoyed with her. Why would she do this to Seth? He had to talk to her alone somehow and soon.

 ** _Roman_**

Roman was upset and rightfully his wife would rather divorce than work on their issues? Why would she walk away? It was as if his life was crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He offered options and divorce was the last thing on his mind because he loved his wife, she was stubborn, headstrong, and perfect for him. He started going to The Club as an escape but now that his marriage was pretty much irresolvable he used it as a clutch more than ever.

He needed to get away from this house and he missed his family in Florida more than ever.

"Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself won't change anything; you put the cards on the table and now it's up to her." Roman said out loud grabbing his car keys and heading out The Club. He knew that even though it was early there would be something going on.

The drive to The Club was at least 45 minutes from his house but he needed the drive and silence in the car to get his thoughts together.

He parked his car and saw another familiar vehicle and wasn't in the mood to deal with Seth today and hoped the man would keep his distance. He entered and saw the shocked look on the face of E that he was there early as he grabbed a mask and entered the room.

The atmosphere was different in the afternoon versus night, there weren't that many men around and not even a performance. He grabbed two shots of whiskey and downed them quickly looking around the room.

He heard the voice he didn't want to hear coming from the other side of the room turning his head quickly catching some of the words the man was saying.

"Your body is so beautiful, it's like a work of art." Seth's hands trailed the tattoo on her neck and her arm. "I keep telling my girlfriend to get one but she's so against them for some reason."

"She sounds lame, no wonder you're here so often." The woman spoke back laughing at the expense of his girlfriend and hearing Seth joining in had Roman clenching his fist.

He couldn't expose either of them at this moment but to hear Seth say that was a punch in the gut to what he didn't have in his own relationship.

 ** _Seth_**

The laugh that came from Seth was too easy and he did feel bad for laughing but he tried to get Tracy to at least get one tattoo but the thought of needles made her physically ill. He loved her in spite of it but it was one thing this woman had that she didn't.

"You're an amazing fuck by the way, you got my dick still twitching."

"I'm sure you tell that to all the girls."

"Almost all but your body and the fact you can fuck is just all pluses in my book."

"I wish my husband would feel the same." The woman shook her head not wanting to get too deep with the guy in front of her. He was cute and had the most fit body she ever had the pleasure of feeling but this was all a gig to her, the men thought they were in charge but it was actually the women.

"Well how about one more round for the road then?"

"No. I have to get out of here but we'll see each other around. I'm sure of it."

Seth was disappointed she was leaving but felt a sense of relief because he had to get back home before Tracy got back from hanging out with Renee.

"Next time then." Seth mocked a bow watching the woman walk towards another room, probably to get dressed.

He noticed Roman in the corner glaring at him and he rolled his eyes at the man. He wasn't in the mood for this but something had to be wrong for Roman to be here this early.

"You good dog?" Seth approached him pretending nothing was wrong. "I'm heading out but how long have you been here?'

"Leaving now."

"Something wrong."

"Nope."

Seth shook his head trying to ignore the attitude and hoping they could squash whatever the issues were between them but he could feel the frustration coming off the man in waves as they walked towards their cars.

"What's up?"

"How could you say that about Tracy to some woman you don't even know?"

Seth threw his hands up in the air trying not to cause a scene and looking around. "Eavesdropping are we? It was a joke."

Roman shook his head getting angrier at himself and even the man in front of him. He couldn't even get his wife to listen and the little shit in front of him was getting everything that he wanted and just threw it away. "A joke for your girlfriend to be lame in bed or not wanting to get a tattoo? That's so lame, I mean she cooks for you every night, takes care of home, when you got injured who the fuck was at your side every fucking day?"

"Are you Trace's spokesperson now? IS that it? Do you want my girl Ro?"

"No but anyone else is a better option than you."

"That's it. You want what I have huh? I'm the man Ro' I'm sorry that your wife is a prissy, uptight bitch that doesn't— "

The words Seth was going to utter didn't even get to come out as Roman punched him in the mouth knocking him out.

"Don't ever talk about my wife again!" Roman yelled and Seth didn't see the kick to his side coming as he laid there in pain, hearing footsteps of Roman walking off.

 ** _Dean_**

Lunch went quickly and Tracy was ready to head out and head back home but Dean still needed to find time to talk to her. He remembered asking the mystery woman if he could see her outside of The Club but he had no clue that he was going to end up seeing her with his fiancée and her best friend.

"I need to get ready for work." Renee said heading upstairs. "Don't spill the beans on my dress Trace!"

Dean's ears perked at Renee going upstairs and he could finally talk to Trace and from the apprehension on her face she wasn't looking forward to the conversation. They didn't speak at all as Trace put the dishes in the dishwasher keeping her body away from him.

The sound of the bathroom door closing had Dean in motion coming from behind her and trapping her against the dishwasher and counter.

"So, it's you huh?"

"I don't' know what you're talking about Dean."

"It's a perfect fit with you against me, the same as the woman."

"You're cheating on Renee?" Tracy turned around facing him.

"You're cheating on Seth."

"I'm not."

"I know it's you, Trace." His finger grabbed a piece of her hair that fell from her high bun twirling it around his finger.

"If I was this woman you think I am now what?"

"You tell me. I'm in a fucked up situation regardless if it's not you but even worst if it is you."

"That makes two."

"You knew it was me didn't you? Hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically speaking, from the way you're talking I don't think the woman knew it was you especially if it's a close friend but let's say she did realize it but enjoyed talking to you."

Dean nodded at her neither of their eyes moving off each other. "Why do you think the woman was there in a place like that?"

"You're in love right? How would you feel knowing your significant other comes in at all times of the night smelling like soap each time? What if you followed said person and signed up for some sort of Club where men can stick their dicks in whatever they want? What if you started doubting yourself and feeling inadequate yet so in love with the person you ignored it until the thought of revenge marred your thoughts."

Dean didn't speak and he saw the tears in her eyes as she talked never thinking of what would happen if any of their women found out. "Why not just leave him?"

"Love makes you do foolish things and I had to find out myself, was it the thrill? What would make someone cheat. I didn't know it was you originally and I'm sorry." Trace answered admitting it was her. "I'm even more sorry it was you because in spite of it, you're someone I could see myself with."

Dean didn't speak but instead wiped the tears falling from her eyes and he didn't know what made him do it but he leaned down to kiss her gently. The kiss started slowly but intensified with him sucking her tongue gently into his mouth.

Tracy pushed him away feeling too exposed without the mask she normally wore and shook her head. "I gotta go."

"Trace." Dean called after her but the woman ignored it.

"Tell Renee I'll see her later."

"Trace! Wait…" Dean knew what he was about to say was against everything, breaking all sorts of code but the woman in front of him looked damaged. "Come by later, please."

The woman didn't agree or disagree to his claim just walking out the door.

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and it's something about drama and messiness that isn't yours that is fun to read. Disclaimer here about not owning and all this other stuff.

 ** _Roman_**

Roman felt like a ticking time bomb and couldn't believe he put his hands on Seth and he knew he was taking his frustrations out on his little brother but Seth deserved it, just a tad. His mind was all over and he found himself in front of Dean's house. He knew that his best friend would be there to listen to him even though he showed up out of nowhere.

"Dude, why are you here?"

"I think I'm getting a divorce and I left Seth laid out in front of the club."

"You what?" Dean moved allowing Roman into his house and he could smell the alcohol on his breath not even going to reprimand him for drinking and driving. "Divorce? Here have a seat."

Dean put his own bullshit aside to help his friend who looked so lost and confused right now as Renee walked down the stairs.

"Hey Roman!"

"Hey Nay!" Roman raised his hand in a gesture and Renee noticed something was off but chose to ignore it. "I'm going to work hun. I'll see you later tonight."

Dean accepted the kiss on the cheek and Renee patted Roman's shoulder walking out the house and he knew it was going to be a long day.

 ** _Seth_**

Seth was upset as he drove back home trying to think of what to tell Tracy about why his lip was busted and bruised and the anger he felt towards Roman rolled off him. He thought of an excuse of being hurt boxing at the gym and knew that should be acceptable enough.

He entered the house and there was silence which wasn't normal especially when Trace came back from hanging with Renee. He walked upstairs finding her laying in the bed reading and his eyebrow raised.

"Back love."

Tracy put the book down as she looked at Seth taking in his lip jumping out. "What happened?" She placed a finger to his lip gently.

"Boxing at the gym with Corbin. He caught me with a nice left hook."

"Let's put some ice on it."

"I got it." Seth removed her hands gently looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just reading a sad book, it made me emotional. PMS and all." She smiled sadly rubbing her hand against his beard.

"How was your day?" The room felt different to him but he put it on the fact he was upset with Roman.

"Fun. I picked out Renee's dress for her, she looks beautiful."

"Really? You have wonderful taste so I'm sure she does." Seth smiled genuinely at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"That was random but nice to hear."

"I just wanted you to know that I love you, you're the best thing to happen to me even if I don't tell you often."

"Seth, are you okay?" Tracy had a feeling something else happened with him today but she had her own demons and the kiss Dean placed on hers still fresh in her mind.

"I'm good. Can I not tell you I love you without it being a problem?" Seth rolled his eyes walking towards the bathroom. "I need to shower."

"Seth. I wasn't saying it was a problem but walk away whatever. I'm going out later tonight." Tracy called out to his retreating back. "And I love you too."

Seth rubbed his hands through his hair quickly turning back towards her. "Sorry. You know I hate when my face is bruised." He smiled at her but not before placing his lips against hers. "Before you go can we have a "Serace' day."

"Don't use that shipping name. I swear you're on the internet more than me." Tracy instantly forgave him and it felt normal between them before all the lies and deceit.

"How about you join me in the shower." Seth winked pulling her hand and body against him.

"Next time. This book is getting good."

Tracy knew where he was and she could smell the faint smell of sex on him and it broke her heart even more. _Love makes you do foolish things._

"Missing out."

"I'm sure you'll show me how much later." Tracy smiled at him but it didn't even meet her eyes but of course Seth didn't notice.

She watched him walk off an exhaled deeply knowing there was more to the punch than he let on and she was going to do everything in her power to find out what it was.

 ** _Dean- Later that night_**

"You asked for a divorce."

"I didn't ask man; it was more I told her that we needed to work our issues out or I was filing for a divorce. I hoped it would work in my favor but I underestimated my wife." Roman said sadly. "I went to the club looking to find some release and there was Seth talking to some woman and laughing at Tracy's expense."

"He did what?" Dean sat up paying more attention.

"The girl has a bunch of tattoos and the girl said something about Trace being lame and he just laughed. I don't get him anymore man, he has the best woman and he just treats her like shit. It's like Seth's infidelity made me aware of my own issues and to see how he's treating her just…" Roman took another swallow of the warm liquor ignoring the burn of his throat. "We're all wrong and at fault with our actions but it's like we use it as an outlet. I don't go there to fall in love, it's just Gabby is being so difficult and this baby stuff."

"None of us are perfect and maybe our motives make sense to us but if the women found out what we were doing…" Dean's mind went back to Tracy's face and the tears in her eyes and it made him want to punch Seth himself for not being careful.

"It would break them." Roman finished. "I know but it's just my escape."

"It's all of ours but is it healthy? We go there, fuck some strangers, then come back home and do it again later. We've all been there more frequently than ever instead of working on our problems at home."

Dean was about to speak again hearing Roman's phone going off and he immediately taking it out knowing it was Gabrielle. "Gabby wants to talk."

"Go work on your issues at home man."

"Are you going to The Club tonight?" Roman stood knowing that there was going to be another battle and luckily he had alcohol for it.

"Nah. I'm just going to chill for once." Inside of mind he was hoping Tracy would come by not even for anything physical but he was worried about her and she was a friend first.

"I'm sure Seth will go though."

"You two need to work that out."

"Not right now but hopefully we can maintain professionalism at work."

"He's still our brother regardless of his fuck ups."

"His fuckups are having a downward effect on all of us somehow. It's like the world around us is unraveling, well minus yours." Roman chuckled slightly.

"Yeah or so you think." Dean mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing bro. Go home to your wife."

"Are you okay man?"

"Yeah. I will be. I'll catch up with you later."

 ** _Roman_**

It took longer for Roman to get home than ever maybe because he was aware of him drinking and driving and wanted to avoid being pulled over. He reached his home and saw candles all over the place and a meal sitting on the table.

"Hey baby." Gabrielle was looking beautiful in a baby blue dress and her hair down over her shoulders. "I drew a bath for you tonight and laid something out for you."

Roman's eyebrows went up and he wanted to comment but he wasn't in the mood to disagree with her now. It was so long since she made anything romantic just for him and it was nice to be taken care of for once.

He followed her instructions taking a bath and noticed their bedroom had rose petals everywhere. He wasn't going to think positive on it and knew this was some sort of ploy. He dressed quickly in slacks and a button down shirt that matched her dress.

His wife was standing at the bottom of the steps her green eyes lit up seeing him and she pulled a chair out for him at the dining room table.

"I cooked this." She said shyly and Roman raised his eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look." She smiled again showing she wasn't affected by his look. "Try it."

Roman took a bite of the chicken fettuccine alfredo his wife made and it was pleasantly good. It was so long since he had her cooking he forgot she could cook.

"This is really good Gab."

The woman eyes beamed at the praise and Roman couldn't help but smile back as they ate in a comfortable silence. Once the meal was finished Gabrielle went towards the stereo and turned on music.

"Would you dance with me?"

The room filled with Brian McKnight "Love of my Life" which was the song they danced to at their wedding and Roman was still in disbelief at what was going on with her but obliged her request to dance. His wife laid his head on her chest swaying softly against him, he heard the sniffles against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tighter pulling her towards him.

"Gabby." He started his sentence, trying to stop the dancing.

"Shh… after the song." The words were quiet and tinged with tears that went to his heart. He was still in a state of denial but didn't want this moment to end.

The dance continued with Gabrielle humming the words in between sniffles and holding on to him like she never wanted him to leave.

The song ended and Roman pulled away from her slowly seeing the tears in her eyes. "Gabby."

"I'm sorry." Her voice felt foreign to him, nothing like the woman he spoke with earlier. "I couldn't deal with life if you left me, just give me some time. Please."

Roman nodded knowing that it still wasn't agreeing to going to a counselor but the woman he held in his arms was willing to try and that's all he wanted. "I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted us to meet halfway."

"I talked to my sister and she reminded me of how much you gave up for me and maybe I'm being selfish."

"No blame. I just want to enjoy this evening with my wife, okay?'

"Okay." She smiled at him again. "I just want to enjoy this time with my husband."

 ** _Dean_**

Dean sat around wanting to know if Tracy was going to show and feeling anxious until he heard the doorbell ring. He ran quicker than normal looking out the peephole and seeing Tracy standing there opening the door fast.

"I don't know why I'm here." Tracy whispered and the woman he remembered from The Club or even before finding out all the secrecy was no longer standing in front of him.

"Come in." Dean didn't have an explanation for why she was there but he wasn't going to turn her around.

Tracy walked in and plopped herself on the couch not looking at Dean as he sat near her. It was different this time because he didn't know why she was there and she couldn't even answer it herself.

"Seth came home with a busted lip; do you know anything about it?"

Dean wanted to lie and tell her didn't but what would be the point? It was mainly out in the open now. "Roman."

"Roman hit Seth, why?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

Dean stopped there not wanting to tell her about Seth laughing at her expense. "He hates how Seth is treating you." It was a partial truth and it felt weird being this upfront after hiding their infidelity for so long.

Tracy nodded wanting to ask questions but knew she wasn't ready to deal with the answers. "Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"He smelled like someone else. I let him kiss me and…" Tracy put her face in her hands and broke down as Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her. He still wasn't used to deal with crying women but this one he thought what if it was Renee or even Gabby crying to him over their actions. Was any of what they were doing worth this?

Tracy wrapped herself in to him sobbing into his shoulders. It was as if everything over the past 3 months was hitting her since fidning out Seth was cheating on her almost daily and Dean didn't know what to do or say. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. Do you know how beautiful you are? How much you deserve better?"

"I don't know how to leave him and I'm sorry for wrapping you into this shit. Why am I even here?" Tracy started pulling away from him but Dean kept his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"You're my friend and you chose me accidentally or not for a reason." Dean kissed the top of her head and Tracy pulled away from him pressing her lips against his.

"Stop Trace." Dean mumbled not pulling his lips away from hers.

"Make me." She mumbled back.

It was different without the masks and the hidden secrecy. They were both aware of what they were doing, the consequences of their actions but neither cared right now.

Tracy laid on top of him more as Dean fumbled with her clothes still not letting go of her clothes. He knew every trace of her body and she knew his as he gently moved his lips away flipping their positions and lying on top of her. He slowly sucked and licked at her neck taking his time finally there was no mask obscuring his obstacle. The moan she let out went to his core as he ground himself her more.

"You're so beautiful." Dean pulled away looking at her lips that were wet and swollen and her eyes heavily lidded just from a kiss. "You deserve better and I'm going to give it to you."

Dean undressed her quickly leaving her on the couch a quivering mess as his tongue traced every inch of her body before he went lower. His mouth engulfed her clit sucking on it gently as she arched towards her. He wanted this night to be for her. She felt inadequate, worthless, less of a person all because she put her trust into the wrong person and he felt it was his duty to show her the other side of the spectrum.

"Dean…"

His name from her lips felt like music to his ears. He couldn't believe this was the woman he craved so much and she was so readily available. His tongue went inside of her center licking her juices. All he wanted was to get the woman to moan his name and he never thought it would be his best friend's girlfriend was the one behind it.

"Yes baby…"

"Don't stop." She moaned again pressing his head against her.

"Wasn't planning on it." Dean's hand went to her hips holding her still as he continued the ministrations on her and could tell from her breathing and pants she was close as he stopped. He quickly took off his clothes and pulled away from her to grab a condom.

Dean came back quickly having to find one since he hadn't used one with Renee for so long but the woman was still in the same spot waiuting for him as he kissed her lips again gently.

"There's no coming back from this." She whispered.

"It's not our first time."

Tracy rubbed his beard gently as he slowly guided himself into her. "It is without masks."

"Do you want to stop?" Dean asked even though he wasn't sure if he could with how warm and wet she was.

"No."

"Good." He mumbled sliding into her fully and moaning at it. He grabbed one of her legs holding them up as he slowly slid into of her. It wasn't just a quick fuck this time, this one held something else that he didn't want to think about.

"Deeper." Tracy moaned out feeling Dean hitting her g-spot and meeting each of his thrusts.

"Traceee…" Dean moaned feeling her clench around him feeling tighter than ever.

There was no coming back for them as he slowly traced his tongue over neck keeping up the slow paced moments. This wasn't just sex between them tonight, it was something deeper he wasn't expecting and he could tell by the way she was looking at him neither did she.

"So close, right there, don't stop Dean."

Dean's slow thrusts became more forceful and he owed it to both of them while grinding himself into her. The climax came quickly for both of them as Dean continued lazily thrusting into her before removing himself and the condom gently.

Tracy laid there unmoving her head to the side as he joined her holding her naked body against his. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Couldn't be better." She was being honest and knew that they crossed a line that they couldn't come back from now without the masks. "Cause who knows, what may happen if we act on our attractions, and loose ourselves, inside a world made for us, and no one else." Tracey chuckled sadly thinking of the song in her head.

"Lyrics?"

"Yeah."

Tracy trailed her fingers over Dean's body not believing she was here nor what brought this on. She felt guilt however for what she was doing to Renee, she was falling for her best friend's fiancée but after Dean kissed her shoulder it left her.

"You're an amazing woman."

"I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Seth is an idiot."

"No, no mention of his name." Tracy turned around facing him and kissing him again. "Just make it go away."

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Bumpy roads from here on out. I still don't own the WWE characters you recognize.

 ** _Tracy & Dean_**

Dean played with Tracy's hair as rubbed her fingers through the hair on his chest to say they were both tired was an understatement and used the past few hours exploring each other's bodies.

"I have to get ready to go home." Tracy spoke but didn't make an effort to move enjoying the warmth of Dean's arms around her. He spent the night making her feel good all over, it was like he was trying to erase all her insecurities with his hands and mouth. "I hate the person I've become."

"Did you uh… at the club with anyone else?"

"Other than you? No. I was there several times before I saw you and I would see Seth going upstairs with at least two women a night. Hell, one night he had some threesome and I watched him over and over and fucking over. I would go home and just wait on him to come home; I could tell when he showered there or he'll come and I'll pretend I was sleep."

"What made you try it?"

"I told you. I had to know and I felt so dirty afterwards, no offense." Tracy kissed his chest gently as a sign of an apology. "I ended up crying my ass off in the shower afterwards."

"You were nervous."

"I drank so much that night to take the edge off. I don't know what made you approach me."

"You didn't look like you belonged, it was a project for me and you were wonderful."

"I was a wreck." Tracy laughed nervously.

"That too but a wreck that could move your ass wonderfully. I didn't think I was going to see you again but there you were two nights later."

"He didn't shower the night before and got in the bed." Tracy mumbled. "I was upset and…"

"And not as nervous and I slowly became addicted to you and that damn whisper."

"I was working on an accent originally but I decided to do this deep whisper shit." The tone in her voice went to what she was using at The Club. "I wanted to be this voyeur, sexual being. It's so funny as much as I looked for you, Seth never even batted an eye in my direction. I was so nervous he would know it was me, I avoided seeing him but it didn't matter because he didn't seem to even notice I was in the room. I thought moving in together would I don't know what the fuck I was thinking but I love him but I can't keep doing this. It's damaging me, I feel fucking damaged and now look at us. I got you wrapped up in our shit and it's going to break so many people because I needed to get a taste of what he was doing."

"You can't put all the blame on you, he's at fault, I'm at fault as well. I was in that club as well and I can't even honestly say that I would never go back to The Club but I was going more frequently looking for you but of course didn't know it was you. The more we talked the more I wanted to get to know you, hell, I asked you if we could hang out away from The Club. You're an amazing woman, Roman and I always said that and we would watch Seth over and over and…" Dean stopped talking almost letting it slip about Seth laughing at Trace and shook his head. "And you deserve better, hell, I could say the same about every person that goes in there. Renee could do better than a cheater, Roman at least feels guilt. I…" Dean titled her head up with his finger to look at her

"You what?"

"I want you again and don't feel bad about it." His lips hovered against hers. "Do you?"

"I…"

Tracy's phone started ringing and she knew it was Seth from The Hail the Villain ringtone and Dean watched as her entire demeanor changed rolling away from him to grab her pants where her phone was in the pocket.

"Hey."

"Where are you baby? I got a surprise for you."

"I'm at my sister's house and a surprise? I'm shocked you're at home."

"Just getting in. I had a quick run and back home and was a bit sad you're not here."

"I'll be there shortly." Tracy smiled hearing the fake sadness in his voice and she wished it was like this all the time but the damage was done now and the trust on her end was gone.

"See you in a bit."

"Kay love." Tracy hung up not looking at Dean as she started getting dressed. She wondered if this was how Seth felt when she called or text him the guilt of putting your clothes on. Did he ever regret it? Her thoughts were all jumbled in her head pulling her hoodie back on. _Look at what we did to each other._

"Trace."

"Yeah?" Her back was still to Dean, it felt odd. This was her friend, her best friend's fiancée and she couldn't even face him now. She missed the moment before she answered her phone, Seth's voice like a bucket of cold water on her head.

"Just be careful."

"I can drive home."

"That's not what I mean just…" Dean stopped how could he tell her to be careful with her heart when she was still in love with Seth. It's not like he was any better than him at the moment so what advice could he give her?

"Just don't be a stranger." Dean finished as she raised her eyebrow.

"We'll see each other around." Trace winked not bothering to specify if it meant as friends, at The Club, or around Seth.

"I hope so."

"Thanks for being a friend when I needed it."

"Always."

Trace walked over to Dean who put his pants on as she was getting dressed and hugged him tightly. 'You did so much for me tonight and any other night and a part of me wishes I met you first."

"I wish you did too. I would've never went to the club. Ever."

"Maybe in another lifetime we were together."

"You know you could leave him."

"And go to you? Where would that leave Renee?"

"Not leave him for me but just in general."

"Yeah but I'd want to go to you first." Trace admitted kissing his cheek. "See you around."

Dean didn't have a response because he knew he would welcome her but he did have love for his fiancée. The night they just had before Seth interrupted as usual complicated things and everything around all of them was unraveling. He watched her as she left and he had a nagging feeling things were going to get worst before better.

 ** _Seth & Tracy_**

Tracy thoughts the entire time in the car were on her actions with Dean. It was one thing to cheat but with Dean it was harder to deal with because there were feelings there she couldn't deny but neither of them could act on them. She wasn't going to hurt Renee further with her selfish actions and regardless of telling Dean she would be around it was far from the truth.

Tracy knew that she was going to either have to end things with Seth eventually or deal with their issues head on. _I keep letting you back in, how can I explain myself? As painful as this thing has been, I just can't be with no one else. See I know what we got to do, you let go and I let go too, cause no one's more than you and no one ever will. No matter how I think we grow, you always seem to let me know, it ain't working._

The tears started falling on their own thinking of her favorite Lauryn Hill song and it fit them perfectly. It was so much hurt and pain in her heart that she got to forget about it momentarily with Dean but heading home it all came back rushing at her.

"Keep it together. Keep it together." The words were said at a rushed paced as she felt her breathing increase.

The mantra was repeated over and over during the drive finally reaching their house as she pulled her car into the garage. The house was dark upon entering and she heard the water running upstairs walking slowly and hoping he wouldn't notice her appearance. _He never has before._ Her mind thought.

"Babe, come here!" Seth yelled from the bedroom and Trace heard some other noises unsure what Seth had up his sleeve as she walked into the room.

The lights were all on and her eyes lit up at the sweetest sight of Seth shirtless playing with a Welsh Corgi. "Surprise!"

"Oh my goodness. You got us a dog?!" The excitement was evident in her voice. She wanted a dog for so long but Seth always complained it was like taking care of kids but here he was with one on their bed.

"Yeah, I bought him from Rusev at work and I wanted to surprise you since I know you've wanted him."

Trace smiled and it was moments like these that she loved him all over again. She almost plopped onto the bed to play with the tan and white dog but she needed a shower first.

"Let me shower and change and we can play with our baby. Is it a boy or girl?"

Seth ignored her question raking his eyes back and forth over her. "What do you need to shower for?"

"Helped Erica move a few things. I told you I was at my sister's." Tracy rolled her eyes removing her pants to head towards the bathroom.

Seth didn't speak again even as the dog nudged his hand since the petting stopped. "So what did you guys move?" He yelled at her as she threw her shirt into the laundry basket walking around in just a bra.

"Stuff. Why are you questioning me?"

Seth got off the bed walking closer to her. "What happened here and here?" He pointed at the small bruise that was forming on her shoulder, where her bra strap was and then another bruise forming on her neck.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Where were you?" Seth's eyes narrowed and his voice got low.

"At my sister's."

"Really? What if I called her and asked her?"

Tracy shrugged. "Do what you gotta do." He stared her in her eyes and she gave him the same look before smirking. "I'm taking a shower."

"You're lying."

"I'm not in the mood for this shit tonight."

"Then tell me where the hell you were!" Seth yelled startling the dog who started whimpering on the bed.

"Lower your voice and how about you tell me where you've been every night Seth? Huh? Every night you come home late."

"You know my job is demanding and I have to recruit all sorts of clients."

"Yeah, ones that need you out till 2AM. Sure. I was born at night but not last night. You want to do this right? You want to question me then tell me where the fuck have you been every night?"

"I'm with the boys or I'm with clients."

"So let me call your boys then."

"You know you can and they will tell you but this isn't about me, it's about you."

"It's never about you and what you do."

"What the hell is your issue?"

"Nothing. You question two bruises and instantly assume the worst, guilty conscious maybe?"

"I would never cheat on you if that's what you're insinuating."

"I never said you did but you're lying."

"What— "

Tracy knew she had two options but after the night with Dean and Seth questioning her after all his indiscretions had them here now right after she finally got a dog. "The Club. I know all about it. Do you think I'm that fucking stupid?"

"What club are you talking about?"

"Don't. Don't do this Seth." Tracy bit her lip hard to not cry. "The fucking Club where you stick your dick in any and everything and come home to me, that fucking club."

"How…."

"How what? How did I know? At least you didn't deny it. I've been inside The Club Seth. Prime men there. You love the room upstairs on the left, is it for the king size bed? You frequent that one more than the other rooms."

"How do you know about the rooms?"

"Cause my favorite room is the one on the right, I don't need all that space but what am I talking about? The guy I was with had me against the wall, the floor, that wooden dresser but the first time was the bed." Tracy laughed sarcastically the tears on the edge of falling looking into Seth's chocolate eyes that were smoldering and she could tell he wanted to kill her.

"You…"

"I watched you for months Seth." Tracy's voice started getting louder. "I watched you for months before I finally cheated. You did it for God knows how long so don't you dare question a fucking bruise on me; you brought this on yourself so fuck you and fuck this shit. You have no fucking right to get mad at me when I was crying my eyes out over you. I fucking threw away my morals just to get back at you and you did it for God knows how fucking long. You made me fucking cheat! You have me questioning everything about myself and that I'm not good enough for you. I ignored it and ignored it until you fucking broke me, so don't you dare." Tracy grabbed their picture off wall tossing it on the floor at his feet and going into the bathroom slamming the door.

Seth was at a loss on what to say but heard her phone going off, there was something going on inside of him that told him to ignore it but he grabbed it anyway. She never locked her phone and he saw a text message: **Let me know that you made it home safely.** The name saved was under Dean.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas Eve & Merry Christmas everyone! I didn't abandon this story just needed motivation. I hope everyone has a great Christmas and enjoy!

P.S. I don't own characters related to the WWE.

Dean got out the shower and his mind felt warped. He couldn't believe Tracey was the mystery woman at the club but not only that, he and her had sex twice without masks. He finally understood Roman's frustration however they should all feel remorse because none of them were perfect. In Seth's case, he had it all and still couldn't be faithful; The Club was almost an addiction to him, maybe all three. Dean's mind was racing and he knew Renee was on her way back home and he got ready to put on his poker face.

His phone rang on the night stand and he answered immediately seeing Tracey's name and number.

"Hey Trace, you good?"

"I'm great Dean, thanks for asking."

Dean took the phone away from his ear hearing Seth's voice and wasn't in the mood to deal with him and especially not this soon.

"Nothing to say _Dean."_ The way Seth spit his name out didn't discourage Dean because he was sure all he saw was a text and nothing more.

"Hey man. I was expecting Trace but what's up?"

"Why are you wanting to know if my fiancée made it home safely?" Seth cut to the chase not wanting to bother with the games.

"Where's Trace?"

"She's in the bathroom." Seth tried to talk to Tracey but she ignored every plead to him. He was sitting in front of the bathroom door stroking the dog he got just for her. "So why was Trace at your house?"

"You know she went shopping with Renee."

"Earlier and told me she was somewhere else but she was with you."

"Maybe this is why she didn't tell you."

"Hmm… did you fuck my fiancée Dean?"

"Helluva question you asked there man." Dean laughed still feeling in control as he went downstairs to make a snack while waiting on Renee. "I only fuck the women at The Club, plus my fiancée of course but yours… can't recall."

"This isn't the time for games."

"What's going on over there, trouble in your perfect paradise."

"She knows about The Club Dean." Seth was going to let Dean live but the knowledge Tracey knew was one he still needed to come to terms with. He never wanted to hurt her just needed to get everything out of his system.

"Woah, how…"

"She followed me there and…" Seth sighed taking his hand off the dog and rubbing it through his hair. "I don't' know what to do."

"You gotta stop going Seth, she loves you man and moved away from her family for you. Just talk to her." Dean never heard Seth sound so defeated. He was normally so self-assured and cocky this Seth was one he wasn't familiar with and his own part in it, well, he hoped it stayed a secret.

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Can you blame her? Just be happy she's still there for now, that means you still have a chance."

Seth heard the door open and Tracey was standing over him and the glare in her eyes once she realized she had his phone.

"Why are you on my phone Seth?"

"Dean wanted to make sure you made it home safely so I called him."

"Give me my phone." Tracey held her hand out snatching the phone out his hand and going back in the bathroom.

"We need to talk. Please."

"Oh now it's please Seth? Please my ass. I don't know what made me stay with you, what made me stick it out, what made me tolerate you after I saw you with woman after woman, when you came home smelling like sex that wasn't me and I stayed. I fucking stayed, feeling less and less my self-esteem chipping away and you think I slept with someone and now you care. You're a fucking joke. A fucking disgust of a man. I appreciate the dog but it's yours. I can't do this anymore."

Dean knew he should hang up on the other end but he was in the middle of this in a sense. He had to know what Tracey was going to do.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"I love you so fucking much Seth but I allowed my love for you to demean myself and I can't do it anymore." Tracey felt the tears coming as she shook her head trying to hold them back. "I'll be moving my stuff out over the week."

"Trace! You're leaving me?"

"I have to get back to me, get back to myself and I can't do this anymore." Tracey put the phone to her ear speaking to Dean. "I know you're still there but I have to say this to him. I don't know how the guilt doesn't eat anyone alive."

"Trace… I understand and I'm sorry for my part in it and you know I'll always be here for you."

"You've been nothing but amazing to me even before any of this nonsense. I just… I'm sorry." Seth took in the smile on her face and knew Dean was lying and what she was going to say next wasn't going to be good.

"I understand; he's going to be pissed."

"It is what it is. I'll talk to you after this."

"So are you two just going to have a conversation like I'm not even here?" Seth yelled it out getting upset at the familiarity and how comfortable his best friend and fiancée seemed to be over the phone. He couldn't hear what Dean was saying but he knew that his suspicions were conformed.

"Deal with it and if need be, you can come back over."

"I know, talk to you later." Tracey hung up the phone and sat down next to Seth. "Look at we did to each other."

The dog moved away from Seth getting closer to Tracey with his head in her lap as she absentminded patted his head. "You destroyed me. I went to the club as a viewer and then became a participant."

"You… what?"

"I became a participant at the club, it was easy to sign up. Xavier had no idea who I was but why would he? I wanted to know. I had to see for myself. I needed to understand why I wasn't good enough. I tried to understand it and I slept with someone else at the club.

"You di..."

"Shut up. Don't you dare fucking question me and don't interrupt me. I slept with someone else and I still didn't understand until I kept going back. The difference between you and I is I felt guilt; I just wanted you. I didn't need to be dicked down by numerous men, I just wanted you to love me the way I love you but I know now that was something that was never going to happen. I slept with the same person every time I went there and it was different from you and then I found out… it was Dean."

 ** _Roman_**

Roman rubbed his wife shoulders not believing her wanting to work on their marriage and their relationship. It was all he wanted from her was just a little bit of care and attentiveness to their marriage.

His phone had been ringing for the past 5 minutes and he was trying to ignore it but his wife rolled over kissing his cheek gently. "Answer it. I'm sure it's an emergency."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't they keep calling us so answer the phone."

Roman kissed her gently rolling over to get his phone and seeing 6 missed calls from Dean. He hurriedly got up from the bed to call his best friend back and find out what was causing him to call so much.

"Dean is everything okay?" Roman went downstairs and felt the need to grab his jacket in case he needed to leave.

"I fucked Tracey."

Roman stopped in the middle of putting his jacket on. "You did what?"

Dean explained the story and that she was with Seth and everything up until they hung up the phone. "I fucked up but we both agreed she was too good for him."

"I can get at The Club because you didn't know but at your house?"

"Ro' I know, I just… you didn't see her! The way she was looking like her life was over and we all know how Seth has been acting. I'm not making excuses for it at all but she's broken."

"So you were hoping your dick would fix it? We all know Seth isn't my favorite person at the moment and he still deserves an ass whooping but accept your part in it also. Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yeah. I do. I mean she's been around for so long and you and I said she's too good for Seth. We all need to own up to our issues and how The Club could destroy us but what if it was Renee that went or even your wife? None of us are perfect and make excuses for why we do what we do but it doesn't make it right. I got to see that first hand with Tracey and see how The Club is killing someone slowly."

"I'm not perfect and never act like I am. The issues I have doesn't give me a free pass but man Gabby is like a changed woman overnight so I am wanting to stop going to The Club."

"Same."

"What about Trace? Are you going to stop that?"

"I need to but I can admit I do like her. I mean, I liked her before all of this but not like that but I'm rambling. I can't answer the question right now. She's going to leave him."

"So what? You think you're going to swoop in and what? Leave Renee, start a new life with your best friend's ex?"

"No. I don't know. That's what I called you for."

"Leave Tracey alone. She's emotionally damaged and you're not going to leave Renee for her or I hope."

"I'm not planning on it. Renee is a lot, she can be annoying and get on my damn nerves but I couldn't do that to her."

"There you have it."

"If I wasn't with Renee though, friendship be damned."

Roman chuckled. "You got yourself into some bullshit and it sucks for everyone but are you ready to give up The Club in spite of all this?"

"I hope so man, I hope so. What about you?"

"I'm done with The Club. I used it as an excuse for Gabby but it's destroying all of us in a sense."

"It is or has."

"Yeah but I'm going back upstairs to my wife. Are you good?"

"As good as I'm going to be until I hear from Trace."

"You think she'll call?"

"If not I'm going to call her."

"How do we keep getting involved in Seth's bullshit?"

Dean sighed hearing the door unlock signaling Renee coming home. "He keeps fucking up. I gotta go. I'll see you at work."

"Peace man."

"Same."

Dean hung up the phone fighting the urge to call Tracey back just to make sure evirating was okay. He didn't think Seth would harm her but he wanted to make sure she was okay, even just emotionally but Renee was home and he had to play dutiful fiancée.

A/N: THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE AND ONCE AGAIN HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays… it's a wonderful feeling, feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling. Shout out to any NSYNC fans lol. I hope everyone had a wonderful and blessed holiday. I want to thank anyone that reads, follows, reviews, favorites this story but if you don't like it, rather than read it and find negativity check out the numerous authors story and you'll find something more to your liking J On to the story!

 ** _Seth & Tracey_**

Seth was in a state of shock from her admission to being with Dean especially since he asked his friend and he denied it.

"All these wrongs don't make a right but I didn't know I was sleeping with Dean… at first. He didn't know until well recently and by recently I mean tonight. I'm not making excuses but this is what we've done to each other Seth."

"You slept with my best friend?"

"And you slept with random women, so we're even."

"This is all about just getting even huh?"

"You didn't listen to a word I said did you? I put it out there Seth. I'm fucking moving out, you got what you wanted. I'm leaving. You can be a free agent now without me smothering you or whatever the fuck you think I was doing."

"You never smothered me Trace." Seth sighed feeling exhausted shocked at his calmness but knew that he was dealing with the end of something he broke.

"What was it? I never asked for much out of you Seth, I never wanted much. I played the dutiful supportive girlfriend, I gave you all the space in the world but maybe that was the issue."

"It was never that. Never."

"Why? Why did you continue going there, Seth? it was almost nightly. God, I had to sleep with this fact and just let it happen. I blame myself and don't blame you."

"It doesn't make sense even if I told you."

"Try me. I deserve this. We deserve this. We destroyed us because of this."

"I always felt caved in or like I was being buried alive. It wasn't just you but between work, us moving in, me just saying 'I love you' was too much. It was a chokehold on me and I needed to escape."

"By sticking your dick in random women?" Tracey's tone held no malice almost acceptance.

"Yeah but you chose to slide on my boy pole huh?" Seth chuckled sarcastically.

"I slept with Dean. Do I regret it? No. Do I feel bad? In the sense of potentially hurting my friend, yes but I will admit… I have feelings for him. Dean has been there for me both physically and tonight emotionally. I am not saying I want him over you cause unfortunately you still have my heart and one day, I'm hoping that will change or maybe not but we can't stay together, this is toxic for both of us."

It was Seth's turn to accept the harsh reality of her words but hearing them so blatant in his face plus the fact she had some sort of feelings for his odd friend did cut him. "I don't want this to end." Seth whispered out loud taking her hand in his while the dog sat in between them.

Tracey didn't stop him from holding her hand even gripping it tighter. She always thought of the day she confronted Seth and this is never how she pictured it in her head.

"This is hurting me too." Tracey whispered. "But it's what's best for us. I think."

"Stay with me, with us." Seth motioned to the sleeping dog next to them.

"Do you know how many times I wanted to kill you Seth?" Tracey chucked trying to keeping the tears away.

"We have it all out on the floor now and can move on from this. I will stop going to The Club for you Trace, I will do anything you want just so you won't leave me."

"Yeah but for how long? I don't trust you anymore and I'm sure you don't trust me, maybe. I held on to the fact you would change for so long Seth."

"I do trust you." Seth said but even he was unsure after her words about Dean and even that was another conversation he would have to hold.

"Even with me telling you I like your friend." Tracey was reading his thoughts at the moment.

"It means nothing because you love me."

"I do. I probably always will Seth."

"No buts. Please." Seth leaned over placing his lips against her ignoring the facts that she was with Dean hours ago. He just had to show her that he was the one for her.

A/N: Short chapter, very short. Next chapter will skip forward a bit and determine if Seth accomplished his goals. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for reading. I wanted to get this out while it's in my head. I don't own any of the WWE characters you may recognize.

 ** _Roman_**

The weekend went by quickly and Roman was tired of the day he had the holidays were approaching om a couple days and he hoped his wife enjoyed everything she bought him. They talked a lot over the weekend and it felt like a second honeymoon which is why he bought her a trip to London get away as an actual second honeymoon.

He hadn't spoken with Dean nor Seth since returning into to the office and was a bit shocked, normally either of them would have entered his office. He knew Dean was around and didn't have meeting scheduled, he wanted to make sure everything was okay with Dean. He tried not to judge but he knew his anger with Seth got the best of him, none of them were perfect by any means. He was shocked at Tracey actions in this as well. He did his dirt and used The Club as an escape but knew he wouldn't be renewing his membership next month. He found everything he needed at home and it was all that he wanted.

"Hunter wants us to meet with him." Roman looked up from the paperwork to see Dean standing in front of him and Roman took in his appearance, it was always haggard but something was off.

"You good?" Roman raised his eyebrow concerned for his friend.

"Later man, after work. Maybe we can hit up The Club."

Roman made a face at him. "I'm not going there again."

"Well I am and now for Hunter." Dean walked out the room not giving him a second thought and Roman knew his friend well enough to know something was off.

He put the paperwork he was looking over down and followed behind Dean a few moments later to enter the office with Hunter not shocked to see Seth who sent him a dirty look.

 _I still gotta make it right with him as well._ Roman's thoughts flew over the plight of his friends and knew both of them were going through their own relationship trials and tribulations. He wanted to mend his relationship with Seth before the holidays started for his own growth but at the same time he was still upset with the man.

"Roman! I think you can handle the Heyman account?"

"Yeah Hunter. I'm all over it." Roman would have to read the minute meetings later because his thoughts weren't there at the moment.

"Big dog!" Hunter smiled and it always seemed like more of a leer but in spite of it all he just wanted the company to succeed and that was everyone's end goal.

 ** _Seth_**

Seth wasn't listening to a word Hunter was saying but he knew to nod when appropriate. The weekend was long for him and he couldn't believe that Tracey really left him. He frequented The Club more in her absence but it still felt empty, there was no satisfaction in plowing himself into multiple women. Christmas was in two more days and he got more gifts for Tracey than he did any other year but he didn't even know where she was at. He knew she wasn't back at home because he called her job and she was still working; he didn't think he would miss her when she left but here he was.

He looked over at Dean wanting to know if he had contact with her, that was still a part of his life he needed to confront. Dean slept with his fiancée both knowingly and unknown and he still hadn't spoken with the man; he knew either way it would be a conflict. Dean was the reason Tracey left him and while he knew the thoughts were irrational they were what he clung to.

"Seth!" Hunter demanded all eyes on him after he yelled his name.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to send you out after the New Years to a midyear convention to check out the potentials."

"Sounds like a plan." Seth smiled outwardly but he wasn't feeling it. It was his first holiday in a long time without Tracey and he wondered if she was going through as much pain as he felt.

 ** _Dean_**

Dean was half awake listening to Hunter drone on about the progress and lack thereof that the company has made this quarter. He barely listened thinking back to his own personal issues, Renee was all hands on that he planned the wedding and then there was Seth's girlfriend, well ex now that he talked to everyday.

Dean held in the sigh he was holding as Hunter started pulling figures, Seth's ex Tracey that finally had the strength to leave Seth and was staying in a hotel until she figured something out. He couldn't help himself but check on her every day and even managed to visit her room she was staying and was actually happy for his company. They always kept their distance ignoring the tension that was between them because there was a lot of it.

 _"_ _You can lay in my bed, I won't bite." Tracey laughed patting the spot beside her on the bed. "Thanks for coming by."_

 _"_ _I know you have to be lonely."_

 _Tracey shrugged not wanting to admit to him she did miss Seth, more than she thought she would but moved over to give Dean space. "You didn't have to come by."_

 _"_ _I wanted to make sure that you were okay."_

 _"_ _Appreciate it."_

 _"_ _Are you going home for Christmas?"_

 _"_ _I wish. I miss my family but work is only closed for 2 days so I'll just order pizza."_

 _"_ _You know you can come to my place?"_

 _"_ _I love Renee and I love being around you but… seeing a happy couple would break my defenses, make me wanna call Seth. I miss him Dean, a lot."_

 _"_ _You can't just fall out of love from someone." Dean put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest._

 _"_ _It's my first Christmas alone. I've always had family or Seth around and I'll be in a hotel room eating pizza. How depressing does that sound?"_

 _"_ _Don't forget alcohol." Dean smiled kissing the top of her head._

 _"_ _Right." Tracey sighed taking her hand in his._

 _"_ _Trace…"_

 _"_ _Shh." Tracey brought his hand to her mouth kissing it softly. "Leave it alone."_

Dean came back hearing Hunter speaking to him as he mumbled out a response back. He never thought he would be the type to have feelings for more than one woman at a time but here he was. He knew how unfair it was to Renee because he was still frequenting The Club as well as cavorting with Tracey. They haven't done anything lately but he promised her he would visit her on Christmas but he didn't know how long it would go on with them just being "friends."

 ** _Seth_**

Seth woke up on Christmas and just wanted to go back to sleep, he had plans to go back home to Iowa but his work schedule prevented that from happening. HE hated waking up to an empty bed now and Tracey's presence was too evident.

He got out of bed knowing he had to walk the dog he affectionately named "Culver" which was the name of the restaurant he first took Tracey out to. As he slipped on some clothes and his coat to bear the cold weather. The dog nipped around his feet and rushed downstairs excited about the walk and Seth saw a gift on the table.

He immediately knew it was from Tracey from the meticulous wrapping and was feeling a mixture of emotions as he opened the big box. He founds a new coffee cup, shirt, and a watch from his favorite store and he grabbed his phone to call her before taking the dog out.

He wasn't sure if she would answer as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice always turned him on and this time was no different.

"Thanks for the presents. I love them."

"You're welcome."

The uneasy silence between them was too much for him and he felt his defenses break down. "Wherever you are, come home babe."

"Seth…"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too but I can't just come running back to you."

"But I love you."

"You may love me but you love yourself more."

"That's not true."

"I don't want to argue with you, not today of all days. You have what you want: freedom"

"I want you too."

"You can't have both. Merry Christmas Seth."

"Is this your way of getting me off the phone?"

"If I talk to you any longer I will fall for the Christmas spirit and come running back to you."

"Is that a bad idea?"

"Seth, you haven't learned. I know you're still going to The Club."

"And how do you know this?"

"I don't but you just proved my point."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too but I have to go. Merry Christmas Seth."

Seth sighed looking at the dog playfully biting his toes. "Culver misses you too."

"Culver? You named the dog after our first date?" He could hear her smile through the phone and he couldn't stop the smile that came.

"Yeah. I.. we love you Trace."

Trace felt her defenses breaking and if she didn't end the call now she would end up right back in the same situation. "Goodbye Seth."

"Please."

"What do you want me to say? I love you Seth, I love Culver's too" Trace laughed a bit at the name. "But we aren't good for each other, I'm sure you're still going to The Club and I can't do it anymore."

"Trace."

"Seth. Merry Christmas." Tracey hung up the phone and Seth sat there in silence. He just knew he could coerce her to come back to him but she was right, he was still at The Club. He wanted to stop but maybe it was more going on inside of him than he wanted to admit.

 ** _Roman_**

"You hate it."

"I don't hate it but… I can't just up and leave to London right now." Gabby held the tickets trying to placate her husband.

"I'm not asking you to up and leave, we can change the dates. It was a gesture since we're moving forward."

"I appreciate it and I'm glad you acknowledge my effort but I threw all hints to buy me perfume."

"So now there's an issue with my gift?" Roman ran his hands threw his hair that was all over its head after waking up.

"No! Of course not! You're taking it out of context!"

"You're right. I'm probably am."

"Did you like my gift?"

"Yeah. Great tie."

"You don't sound excited."

"You're taking it out of context." Roman responded turning away. He was trying not to argue because this wasn't the Christmas he expected but the tie was such a throw away gift regardless of the quality.

 ** _Dean_**

"Tracey is going to come by later." Renee yelled out while cooking brunch. "I had to coerce her but it's depressing to spend the holidays alone. Are you okay with that?'

Dean was thrown off thinking he was was going to spend some of the day with her at the hotel.

"As a matter of fact, you're going to pick her up like now. Did you like our gift I got you?"

Dean fondled the watch, robe, and autographed Shooter Jennings CD. He was of course happy of all the effort she put in to get him his gift. "Of course Nay." He stole a piece of bacon off the plate.

"Come straight here!" Renee turned around glaring at him. "Don't let her talk you into going by Seth's place, she's missing him and it's very obvious."

"Check. No stopping by Seth's."

"And what are you to do?"

"Come back here."

"Good boy." Renee winked smiling at him before turning back to the food she was cooking. "Go now so by the time you come back the food will be ready."

 ** _Dean & Tracey_**

Dean arrived to Tracey's hotel in ample time and was sitting on her bed watching as she grabbed clothes.

"Sorry, I thought I had time."

"You're fine. Renee just wants us prompt."

"Of course. I'm trying. Sorry, this is my first Christmas without family or even Seth. Is it too late for me to cancel?"

"Yep. You're stuck with us for a few hours."

"What if I just send you on your way and I come over later?"

"No. You're not going to get me yelled at by Renee some more."

"Dean!" Tracey whined as she plopped on the bed next to him. "I am not in the mood to pretend; why the hell did I agree to this?"

"You tell me. I could've told you don't" Dean laughed trying not to respond to her head on his chest as his arm instantly went around her. It was too easy to get this comfortable with her and that was a problem.

"I talked to him and he sounded so down but I couldn't just run back. I know he's still going out and I'm sure you are too."

"I am. It's an escape."

"I get that. I almost went myself if I have to admit."

"You didn't have to but here we are. Why did you want to go?"

"Escape. The physical exertion of energy but what would me going there solve?"

"True."

"What does it solve for you?"

"Nothing. It's just an escape."

"Hmm..." Tracey hands tailed over his arms absently enjoying the warmth and closeness. "I need to get ready."

"You do."

Tracey moved her face closer to his gently kissing the stubble on his chin. Dean didn't react but his breathing increased as the gentle pecks continued moving upwards until she reached his lips. "Stop me." She breathed against his lips before kissing him gently.

Dean didn't respond as his lips moved instantly against hers once they touched his again. He knew he should stop it but instead increased the motions against her pulling her closer. The small moan she gave him encouraged him further as his hands cupped her breast through the small tank top.

"Fuck me." Tracey moaned.

"Okay."

A/N: Happy New Years!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for reading. I wanted to get this out while it's in my head. I don't own any of the WWE characters you may recognize.

"What is he doing here?" Dean walked into the house shocked to see Seth and a dog sitting at the table.

"Don't kill me!" Renee walked towards her boyfriend. "Where's Trace?"

"Getting gifts out the car."

"And you didn't help her? Geesh!"

"Renee, why is Seth here? You know he and Trace broke up."

"Yeah but it's Christmas and we all need to be together besides you said it was no big deal why they broke up and Seth is so unhappy and I can tell Trace is too so I want to bring my friends back together."

"It's not your place Renee!" Dean felt himself getting louder as Tracey approached the door with the bags of gifts.

"Thanks for helping asshole." Tracey rolled her eyes at him and hit his leg with the box hard. Dean rubbed his leg looking at Renee and was about to warn Tracey about Seth until Renee jumped in.

"Trace, I have a surprise for you in the kitchen!" Renee smiled. "Dean, take the bags for her and put them under the tree. We'll open those later."

"Renee." The warning tone in Dean's voice didn't stop her and had Tracey raising her eyebrows at the two but shrugging it off.

"A surprise you say? I hope it involves food and maybe a hot guy in there." Tracey laughed following Renee towards the kitchen and stopped in her tracks her face changing. "Is this a prank?"

"Oh, now I can't hang out with our friends?" Seth smirked knowing this wasn't the best way to go about things.

"Enjoy Christmas guys. I'm just going to take an Uber back to the hotel, you three have fun." Tracey turned to walk out the room running straight into Dean.

He grabbed her hands in his puller her closer to him. "Look, I didn't know she was going to do this."

"Aren't you two cute?" Seth stepped into the hallway leaning against the door. "You shouldn't keep leaving them along together Renee."

Tracey narrowed her eyes at him hoping he wouldn't do this not today of all days. She dropped Dean's hand and turned to him quickly as Renee stood behind Seth trying to defuse the situation.

"Come on, let's just eat brunch! You two can do this tomorrow but not on fucking Christmas."

"Seth, don't start don't you dare." Tracey ignored her friend choosing to address Seth's remark.

"Do what? I'm just saying."

"Saying what? Did you even tell Renee why we broke up or did you somehow turn it back on me? I should've known that nonsense this morning was more bullshit."

"I meant every word I said this morning. I love you but I see what else is going on now. Dean, you think I was just going to sit back and not say anything."

Dean moved Tracey aside and stepped towards Seth. "Do what Seth?"

Seth turned around to look at Renee. "Hey Renee, did you know your best friend and your fiancée have been having sex behind our backs?"

Renee put her hand to her mouth looking at everyone in shock. "What? You're lying. They wouldn't… is that why you two broke up? How could you two?"

"Nay, it's…" Dean

"It's what? Is it true? Are you sleeping with Tracey?" Renee stepped in between Dean and Seth to face her fiancée. "You can't be right?"

Dean felt stuck in a hard place because he wanted to lie but especially seeing the tears in her eyes she tried to hold back. "No. I'm not sleeping with her."

Seth scoffed in the back of them. "He's lying! Tell her about what happened when she went to work, hell, why did it even take you two so long to come back here."

"Shut the fuck up Seth!" Dean yelled trying to reach for them. "Or I'll beat your ass way worse than Roman did!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Renee yelled at everyone.

"Tell the truth you two." Seth mocked. "You were so honest with me Trace, didn't care to spare my feelings."

"Seth you've been cheating on me for months!"

"And you slept with my best friend behind my back!"

"Everyone shut up! Don't lie to me again, are you two fucking yes or no?!" Renee yelled.

"Renee, I'm sorry."

"My best friend? I— "The smack to his face came quickly followed by blows against his face when he finally grabbed her.

"I'm so sorry Renee."

"Get out, all of you get the fuck out and you!" Renee looked past Dean to stare at her best friend in her eyes. "I never did anything to you. I don't care what Seth did to you so you thought it would be okay to turn it around on me?"

"I didn't…"

"Save your apology, keep it! It doesn't change anything. I've done nothing but be a good friend. I guess it's a good thing I did invite Seth on Christmas huh?" The watery chuckle fell from her lips.

She turned around to look at Seth who was finally showing remorse on his face, it wasn't his intention to hurt Renee but she was right. The games they all played were affecting more than just he and Tracey and their friends were becoming casualties in it. "I'm sorry Renee."

"I'm hearing these words way too much on Christmas, just everyone get out, please." Her tone was back to being calm like her world wasn't just changed in a matter of minutes. "Oh and Dean." She pulled the ring off her finger and tossed it to him. "No need for this anymore huh?"

"We can work this out."

"Why did it take you so long to come back?"

Dean looked down and Seth face grew harsh again not believing the gall of them to have sex before coming there.

"Spot on again Seth." Renee shook her head. "Let yourselves out. I guess you can stay with Trace in her hotel room huh Deano? Merry Christmas indeed." Renee walked upstairs and Dean wanted to follow after her; it wasn't in him to hurt anyone and while he wanted to blame it all on Seth it was his actions that brought them here.

"Is this what you wanted Seth? No one can be happy as long as you're not." Tracey whispered.

"You two started this."

"Stop pointing fingers, you didn't have to bring Renee in this."

"You didn't have to fuck Dean either but here we are."

Dean was about to reach for the man but Tracey held him back this time. "I'm leaving. I…" The words couldn't come out of her mouth, there was too much apologizing going on.

Dean didn't even acknowledge Tracey still glaring at Seth and she felt her last resolve crumble. Their actions were affecting everyone around them in a negative way, it's like her and Seth became a slow poison draining into their friends lives and sucking the life out of everyone.

She walked out the house and started questioning how different were she and Seth really.

A/N: Happy New Year's again! Take this year to reflect on yourself- it's the first day to make positive changes in your life and hopefully reach for your goals. Peace.


End file.
